


ikon drabble collection

by greyskieslatenights



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: a collection of ikon drabbles, updated assortedly.





	1. junhwan - christmas with...

**Author's Note:**

> this "fic" will house my assorted ikon drabbles, all either under ~2k or so or just things i didn't want to make their own fic lol.
> 
> pairings/warnings will be listed in the chapter titles/summaries/notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: junhwan  
> rating: pg  
> genre: romance/confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really old christmas-themed drabble thing lol
> 
> inspired by that one line in team b's just another boy about spending christmas with kevin from home alone. originally posted 12/24/14.

****Jinhwan’s pretty sure that when Hanbin decided to put the line “this Christmas, I’ll spend it with Kevin” in their song, he didn’t mean it literally.

And yet here he lies, in hour five of his American Christmas movie marathon, watching a bunch of idiots fall down a flight of stairs and wondering why on earth fully grown men would actually get tricked by a kid (and, for that matter, how stupid could the kid’s parents be to leave him at home alone? Are all Americans like this? Is this why Bobby’s so weird?)

Certainly, there are far better things he could be spending his Christmas doing (like twelve hours of dance practice!), but right now, he doesn’t feel like doing anything besides watching Bobby’s weird movie collection on his tablet and eating Hanbin’s secret snack stash.

Of course, this makes him feel worse, because Hanbin really did put a lot of effort into cultivating his stash, and he shouldn’t be eating snacks, anyways, but he’ll restock it.

Someday.

That day is not today.

The credits of the movie begin to roll, and Jinhwan sits up, groaning, as he dusts some chip crumbs off his shirt and stacks the bags into a pile so he can remember which ones to buy later.

“Next is…” he mumbles to himself, swiping through Bobby’s formidable collection. He wavers between another movie with happy blonde kids on the cover and one with a young couple bumping noses – on one hand, he’s not sure if he can stomach another inane comedy, but on the other hand, he’s not sure if he can stomach romance, either.

 _The Vow_ seems like an innocuous enough title, though, probably one of those cheesy happy movies. Maybe that’ll fill the void that Jinhwan’s been feeling in his heart lately.

He presses on that one, the little buffering circle in the middle spinning a few times before beginning to play.

How bad could it be, really?

 

 

A little over half an hour later, Jinhwan finds out exactly how bad it is.

The stack of tissues growing next to him is growing by the minute, trying to keep the volume of his sobs down. There aren’t any Korean subtitles, but he finds that he doesn’t really need them – he’s pretty sure that hospital stays and angry crying scenes are universally bad things.

Admittedly, yes, it is somewhat over the top, and if Jinhwan were in any other state of mind he probably wouldn’t be bawling his eyes out, but it’s Christmas and he’s lonely and the movie is just _sad,_ so screw it.

He’s so absorbed in the movie (and the lack of a neck that the male lead seems to have, _wow_ ) that he doesn’t notice the door opening.

“Is someone in here—Jinhwan-hyung?”

Jinhwan lets out an involuntary yelp, yanking the earbuds out of his ears and shoving the tablet under the pillow.

“Junhoe?”

“Were you _crying_?” Junhoe asks, voice incredulous and bordering on mocking. “Hyung, why are you holed up in here crying at movies?”

“I am not,” Jinhwan protests weakly, sniffling loudly, “I have allergies.”

“To Bobby’s bed, maybe,” Junhoe replies, straddling one of the office chairs in the room, “but that’s mine. And I’ll have you know I changed the sheets yesterday.”

“Good job, June-yah,” Jinhwan says absently. It’s become habit for him to give Junhoe praise, even for the most mundane of things, because he’s noticed that the younger thrives best on it.

Junhoe, as typical for him, scoffs. “You don’t need to praise me for making my bed, hyung. I’m a big boy.”

That much is true – Junhoe is one of their taller members (if not the tallest; he and Chanwoo are still fighting over that).

“What’s more important, though, is why are you in my bed, and why are you crying?”

That detail decides to stick itself more firmly in Jinhwan’s mind this time, and he realizes that yes indeed, this is not Bobby’s bedspread, and there is no mangled Pooh in the corner.

“Thought it was Bobby’s,” Jinhwan said meekly, studiously avoiding the other half of the question.

Junhoe simply sits there, one eyebrow raised. “You do realize I can sit here all day until you tell me?”

Jinhwan swallows. “I was watching a movie.”

Junhoe leans in closer, obviously unsatisfied.

“Hey, which one of us is the hyung, now,” Jinhwan stammers, leaning back.

“Me, obviously,” Junhoe says, completely and utterly shameless. “You are having issues, and I am attempting to help you solve those issues. Also, I’m like fifteen centimeters taller than you, so.” He shrugs, as if that settles the matter.

(It doesn’t, but Jinhwan appreciates the effort.)

Junhoe decides to go for action, reaching under the pillow and pulling out the tablet. The movie’s still playing, and Junhoe watches in silence as the male lead has a breakdown.

“This is why you’re crying?” Junhoe asks, and Jinhwan huffs.

“It’s a very touching movie! She lost her memory in an accident and he’s trying to keep her in love with him!”

“Why are you even watching this?” Junhoe asks, setting the tablet back down on the bed. “Aren’t those movies basically trash?”

“It was either this or another Christmas movie,” Jinhwan mutters, and Junhoe gets off the chair to sit down next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around Jinhwan’s shoulders. Immediately, he feels a little better, and he retains a hint of smugness in knowing that he’s essentially the only person Junhoe’s willing to touch so casually like this.

Then again, he also wishes it wasn’t so casual.

“Those movies are awful,” Junhoe says, “but so’s this stuff. Why don’t you hang out in the living room with the rest of us? Hanbin’s doing something stupid again. Well, he does stupid things just by existing, but y’know.” He shrugs. “Same difference.”

Jinhwan leans deeper into Junhoe’s body. “I wanted to be alone.”

Junhoe’s hand moves up, almost on instinct, to brush Jinhwan’s bangs to the side. “Being alone doesn’t mean you have to be lonely.”

And of course, that’s what does it.

“Oh,” Junhoe says, immediately startled once Jinhwan’s tears start leaking through his t-shirt. “Oh. Um. Here, tissues.”

He pats Jinhwan on the back as he cries, and Jinhwan starts laughing, because Junhoe’s both incredibly useful and incredibly useless.

“Are you laughing at me?” Junhoe asks. “I’m gonna leave if you keep that up.”

“No, stay,” Jinhwan grumbles, wrapping his arms around Junhoe’s waist and pulling him closer. “Just… stay here.”

Junhoe, miraculously, decides to leave it be, rubbing circles into Jinhwan’s arm with his thumb.

The silence eats at Jinhwan, though – he doesn’t feel right using Junhoe as a crutch without telling the younger why. As immature as he can be, it’s frightening how often Jinhwan manages to forget that he’s actually the second-youngest (and even when he was the youngest, he never acted like it.)

He just doesn’t know what to say. This seems like a terrible time for spectacular confessions of love, especially considering that Jinhwan himself doesn’t even know what he wants. At the same time, though, Junhoe’s more perceptive than he lets on, and he knows that Junhoe can be even more stubborn than Hanbin when he really wants to be.

“I’m glad it’s you, June-yah,” he says at last, and Junhoe nods.

“I get it, hyung. You’re my favorite, too.”

“Hey, I never said you were my favorite!” Jinhwan protests weakly, but Junhoe just laughs, squeezing Jinhwan a little tighter.

Seems like he won’t need to spend Christmas with Kevin anymore.


	2. binhwan - when you're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: binhwan  
> rating: pg  
> genre: angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set after a modified version of m&m where all of the members were up for elimination. title is from avril lavigne’s when you’re gone.
> 
> originally posted 12/32/14

they all knew it was a possibility, but no one ever expected it to actually happen.

as if sajangnim hasn’t tortured them all enough already, they all have to wait just like the viewers to find out who the final members of ikon are - day by torturous day, kept at the edges of their seats with their eyes glued to the line chat as each member is announced throughout the week.

the first, to no one’s surprise, is hanbin himself, followed by bobby. they’re yg’s golden boys, after all, the next gd and top or what-have-you. they share a fistbump after bobby’s name and picture appear on hanbin’s phone screen, but it’s too early for celebration.

not when the rest of their team is still up in the air.

junhoe and yunhyeong’s names are released over the next two days. bobby buys a bottle of champagne from the store down the street, since it looks like their original sextet is going to make it through.

the day after, though, is chanwoo. they all knew chanwoo was one that sajangnim favored, and was relatively popular with the viewers, but the reminder that there are three other boys vying for spots is fresh in hanbin’s mind once again.

bobby buys a few bottles of soju that night, the cheap stuff that’s good for knocking you for a loop, and the original trio sit in bobby and hanbin’s room (junhoe relocating for the night, understanding of the bond that the three share), drinking in silence. hanbin’s still a year too young, but no one will tell if he doesn’t.

“what if i don’t make it?” jinhwan asks, starting on his second bottle. his voice is close to tears, and his shoulders hitch. hanbin reaches out and wraps an arm around jinhwan’s shoulders, trying to comfort the oldest.

“you’re gonna make it,” bobby says, but his voice is deep and grave.

“don’t worry about it, jinhwan-hyung,” hanbin says, and he swallows dryly. the alcohol’s starting to get to his head. “they can’t break us up.”

jinhwan doesn’t look convinced, but downs the rest of the bottle in silence.

the sixth name is donghyuk, and by this time all the members are starting to get nervous. jinhwan stays in his room, buried under blankets on his bed. it’s so unlike him, to close himself off, and hanbin’s torn between wanting to give jinhwan his space and holding him forever.

“jinhwan-hyung has to make it, right?” donghyuk asks him, a terrified whisper. “if i made it and he didn’t, i’d never–”

“don’t talk that way, donghyuk,” hanbin says, rubbing the younger’s head. “you worked hard. he’ll make it.”

they’re all crowded around junhoe’s ipad in the living room as the clock ticks closer to eleven. even jinhyeong and hongseok have made their peace with their all-but-certain elimination, instead standing as silent pillars of support for jinhwan.

“one minute,” yunhyeong says, and they watch as the teasing message comes up first, one they’ve seen six times over. hanbin doesn’t think the little thunderclouds are funny, and wonders who on earth in their company is sadistic enough to come up with such an idea.

the numbers in the corner of the tablet change, and a picture pops up.

it’s jinhyeong.

hanbin feels like crying.

junhoe opens the image, swiping at it this way and that to see if there’s some kind of hidden message, but the “hyeong” stays there resolute instead of “hwan,” and jinhyeong’s frozen smile remains on the screen.

real-life jinhyeong is frozen, too, expression halfway between relief and despair. chanwoo pats him awkwardly on the shoulder, but the dorm is silent.

“i,” jinhwan chokes, “i need some air.”

he bolts for the door, and hanbin moves to run after him, but bobby holds him back, giving his head a small shake.

“give him a moment. we’ve still gotta celebrate jinhyeongie making it,” bobby says. “i didn’t buy the bubbly for nothing.”

the toast is dismal, voices low and demeanors somber as they clink plastic cups and drink. hanbin stares into the pale golden liquid, bubbles rising from the middle, some clinging to the sides. he wishes he could rise up as freely, but he feels stuck, with no way out.

“i’m gonna take one out to jinhwan-hyung,” hanbin says, and bobby hands him a cup wordlessly, taking a sip of his own drink, bangs casting a shadow over his face.

hanbin finds jinhwan sitting outside the building, his knees curled up to his chest and sobs wracking his body.

“here,” hanbin says, sitting down next to jinhwan and offering him the cup, “i brought you some.”

jinhwan turns to face him, eyes red and puffy, and hanbin feels decidedly useless.

he doesn’t even have tissues.

“thanks,” he mumbles, taking the cup and drinking the whole thing down in seconds. hanbin offers up his own up, and jinhwan downs that, too, setting the cups beside him.

“it hurts, hanbin-ah,” jinhwan hiccups, “why couldn’t it be me?”

hanbin can’t answer that, instead wrapping his arms around jinhwan and letting the oldest cry into his shirt. he wishes he wasn’t so bad with words, so that he could offer some type of support instead of awkward back pats and empty whispers that  _everything will be okay,_ because it’s not.

it’s not okay, and never will be.

hongseok and jinhwan move out the next morning, packing all their things into boxes and suitcases. they all cluster around again, saying their last goodbyes. hongseok is silent, shaking hands with all of them before he gets into one of the company vans. hanbin feels bad for him, just a little, because they all know that right now everyone only cares about jinhwan.

“be good, all of you,” he says, voice cracking a little. “hear that, june-yah?”

junhoe scoffs, but it’s weak; hanbin can see his eyes watering, their team’s original youngest fighting so hard to keep it together.

“donghyuk-ah, yunhyeong-ah, you’ve worked so hard since we first met. i’m proud of you.”

donghyuk can’t bring himself to look jinhwan in the eyes, instead keeping close to yunhyeong, who helps him stay standing.

“chanwoo-yah, jinhyeong-ah, keep it up. you’ve already surpassed your hyung.”

it’s a grim joke, and no one laughs. jinhyeong looks just about ready to throw his spot away for the oldest, but they know it’ll never happen. it’s not a matter of their selflessness (if that were the issue, hanbin would’ve given up his spot in a heartbeat), but of sajangnim, who wouldn’t give them a chance in hell of letting that happen.

“bobby,” jinhwan says, and said man grabs him in a bone-crushing hug.

“don’t go, hyung,” bobby cries, ever the emotional and attached one. “don’t go.”

“keep him same, hanbin-ah,” jinhwan stage-whispers, cracking a weak smile and patting bobby on the back.

hanbin gulps. “i’ll try.”

bobby releases his hold on jinhwan, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and pushing hanbin forward.

“you can do it, hanbinnie,” jinhwan murmurs, as hanbin locks his arms around him. “be strong.”

“how?” hanbin asks, and his voice sounds like a stranger’s, even to his own ears.

“don’t rely on yourself so much. you’re part of a team, you know?”

_it’s not a team without you,_  hanbin thinks, but jinhwan whispers something that might be “i love you” into his ear and he snaps back, ready to ask jinhwan to repeat himself, but he’s already hugging the others and getting ready to go home.

junhoe runs back inside the second the car leaves, the rest of them following soon after, sans hanbin, who sits at the front of the building alone.

he’s not sure how he can go back inside when jinhwan’s not there waiting for him.

he sits there for hours, lost in his memories (when they first met, when hanbin first grew taller than jinhwan, when they went to jeju together and ate at jinhwan’s mom’s, when they first went through win, hours and hours of practice sessions and late nights awake and all the words hanbin’s always wanted to say but never did), until the wind bites at his skin and the sky darkens.

he trudges inside, shoulders slumped, heading straight for his bunk. the dorm shouldn’t feel so empty with seven people, but it does.

somehow, though, hanbin feels like everything’s crowding in on him until he feels like he can’t breathe.

hanbin barely leaves his bunk for the next week, only getting up to use the bathroom and eat whatever bobby forcibly shoves at him and pilfer alcohol from the back of the fridge. yunhyeong’s stocked the good kind of beer, probably for himself, but hanbin figures he’ll let a few bottles slide.

it’s a weird feeling, knowing that yunhyeong’s the oldest, now.

he lies in bed and drinks and writes songs, lyrics spilling from his pen in messy hangul over his notebook, raw and painful like a slap in the face every time he tries to reread them. eventually, he just starts tearing the pages out, then he’s tearing apart the entire book and junhoe walks in to a flurry of paper bits in the air.

(they spend four hours silently taping the pages back together.)

when hanbin goes back to the yg building for the first time after mix & match ended, he feels gutted. he’d left so much in the rooms there, but something (some _one)_  won’t be coming back.

hanbin’s tried sending katalk messages, but they go unread for days until eventually he just stops entirely. he’s tried phone calls, emails, even tried sending a couple of good old-fashioned letters, but he’s got nothing.

maybe it’s for the better, he muses as he whips his body around, making sure to spot himself in the mirror, that they’ve cut themselves out of each other’s lives completely. ripped off the bandaid completely, instead of in tiny increments.

(hanbin doesn’t think it actually hurts less, this way.)

the weeks pass by, and then his father is arrested, of all things, and hanbin is confused and betrayed and he retreats back into himself, only emerging when bobby and minho flip his mattress over and tell him he’s performing born hater live with them, so he better haul ass out of bed right this instant.

when he’s onstage the next week, looking out at the crowd, thousands of people watching him, he wonders if jinhwan is watching him too.

slowly, hanbin comes back to himself, in bits and pieces as he yells himself raw every time they perform climax at big bang’s concerts and learns how to interact with the others again. they treat him like broken glass, until junhoe apologizes for wearing one of hanbin’s hats and he just laughs, because junhoe never apologizes to anyone.

(except jinhwan, but he doesn’t think about that.)

he never stops missing jinhwan - not when they finally start recording tracks for their debut album, not when they’re practicing choreography night after night, not when jinhwan finally sends him a  _fighting, b.i! i’ll be watching_  on the night of their debut showcase, but he’s okay with it, now.

_thanks, hyung._

_love you._

_love you too._


	3. double b - bros day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: double b, side junhwan  
> rating: pg  
> genre: confessions/getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanbin and bobby spend black day together. originally posted 4/20/15.

As much as Hanbin jokes about being eternally single,it really does bother him.

He knows he hasn’t exactly _helped_ the problem – being an idol trainee kind of puts a damper on the whole going out and dating thing, even if he is technically surrounded by beautiful and talented people all day. Not only does he train primarily with the male trainees who’re sweating and generally gross at most hours of the day, he’s usually so drop-dead tired that even if he could hang out with girls, he’d definitely prefer to take a nap.

(And by nap, he means sprawl out all over his bed with his mouth half open and snore, not ‘nap.’)

Because of this, he’s never really figured out how to interact with girls, either. He knows most of them don’t react the same way boys do – can’t jump on them in greeting or make fun of everything they do, not like the way he can with his trainee group.

They make fun of him, Bobby especially ( _“Bobby, you only dated once!” “It’s one more time than you! And hey, I really did like her!”_ ), but they don’t have much to stand on either. None of the younger members have any experience at all, and the older members’ experiences are pretty negligible.

That doesn’t stop him from mentioning his forever-alone status every chance he gets. Honestly, he’s not sure why he does it, since Yunhyeong keeps telling him it makes him reek of desperation and he still doesn’t hang out with any girls anyways, but still.

He gets especially bitter when it comes to holidays.

Holidays are couple days, as he’s constantly reminded while walking down the streets near Christmas, Valentine’s Day, and White Day, face covered by a scarf or mask and a sigh on his lips as he watches couple after couple pass him by.

His hand clenches around empty air – a constant reminder that he’s on the streets alone again.

“Hey, you’ve got me, don’t you?” Bobby always tell him, whenever Hanbin voices his concerns, but it’s not the same. It’s almost the same, but it’s not exactly what he wants most of all.

Romance.

 

 

It’s become a tradition of sorts to spend couple holidays (well, most holidays, really) with Bobby.

Hanbin’s not really sure how it happened, but after a few Christmases spent with a clingy, homesick boy, it just sort of grows on you.

Hanbin’s favorite is Black Day, because he gets an honest-to-god excuse to whine about being a loner.

_(“Then what’s your excuse the other 364 days of the year?” Junhoe asks, body draped around Jinhwan._

_Hanbin tells him to run through the choreo by himself twice; Jinhwan sighs.)_

“Hey, Hanbin,” Bobby calls, voice echoing down the hall as Hanbin hears Bobby kick the door shut, “I got the goods!”

He walks to the kitchen, where Hanbin’s been waiting. He helps Bobby lift out two bowls of jajangmyeon from the plastic takeout bag, the scent of black bean sauce like heaven to his nose after one too many days of chicken breast and vegetables.

“To single life,” Hanbin says, and Bobby echoes, before mixing the noodles and sauce together.

They eat in silence for a bit until Bobby bites off his noodles, leans back, and sighs.

“Y’know, Hanbin-ah, we suck.”

“Hm?”

“Here we are, two of the most wanted young men in South Korea—”

“Stop talking about yourself,” Hanbin says, wiping sauce off his lips. He knows full well that Bobby’s the more popular one between the two.

“Shut up, hyung’s talking,” Bobby teases, shaking a disapproving finger in Hanbin’s face. Hanbin rolls his eyes. “Anyways, here we are, dateless and alone.”

“It’s not like there aren’t a ton of girls out there that want our dicks,” Hanbin says drily, propping up his chin in his hand, “but like… that’s kinda weird, isn’t it?”

Bobby laughs. “Doesn’t it come with the territory? At least you might be able to find someone now.”

“Shut up,” Hanbin huffs. He is perfectly capable of finding someone on his own, thank you very much.

“Anyways! This is not all about you, Hanbin.” Bobby takes off his snapback, flattening his bangs beneath it again. “But I just want you to know that I love you, bro.”

“I know you love me,” Hanbin laughs, kicking Bobby under the table. “You tell me that like, once a week. Once a day, maybe.”

“No, like _love_ love.”

Well, this is new.

Bobby’s giving him those earnest puppy eyes, like he expects Hanbin to do something. He probably _does_ expect Hanbin to do something, only Hanbin has no idea what to do and Bobby’s sort of awkwardly leaning in and _wow_ why are his eyes starting to close—

A sudden snort triggers Hanbin to freeze, eyes wide again as he peers up at the source of the noise.

“Fucking losers,” Junhoe mutters as he opens the fridge, shaking his head.

“Hey!” Bobby protests, sitting back up straight, “don’t think I didn’t see you making out with Jinhwan half an hour ago!”

Junhoe gives him the finger as he pulls out a bottle of soda, rolling his eyes and returning to the living room, where he’s watching a movie with Jinhwan— _oh_.

“They— _what?_ ” Hanbin chokes, and Bobby shrugs, stirring his noodles blithely.

“You didn’t know? Hanbin-ah, you’re so dense,” Bobby sighs, plucking a radish slice out of the plastic tub, “why else do you think they’ve always got their hands on each other?”

“Well, I,” Hanbin sputters. Moments flash through his mind like some sort of expedited slideshow, and it all makes so much sense, now that he looks back at it, since Junhoe is not by nature a touchy person and Jinhwan lets him get away with far too much.

Then he thinks to the number of times Bobby’s touched him, how many times he thought it was casual, but maybe it wasn’t, and now is he overthinking things he probably is because Bobby touches _everyone_ except Junhoe—

“Dumbass,” Bobby says, and it’s almost affectionate, as he leans in toward Hanbin again.


	4. size doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing/characters: junhwan, chanwoo, yunhyeong  
> rating: pg-13  
> genre: crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanwoo overhears a conversation. originally posted 1/24/16

chanwoo’s heard a lot of strange things in his life, especially after joining ikon. but he’s pretty sure this takes the cake.

he’s walking through the hall one afternoon when he hears an… interesting conversation coming out of jinhwan’s room. curious, he leans up against the wall near the door and listens.

“junhoe-yah,” jinhwan sighs, “size doesn’t matter that much.”  


“it _does_!” junhoe insists. “bigger is definitely better.”  


“ _junhoe_.”  


“smaller is great too! It’s… cuter!”  


chanwoo thinks he really ought to walk away, but he has a strange compulsion to keep listening and figure out how this ends.

“well you have to take thickness into account, too,” jinhwan muses.  


“i think i’m thicker, hyung,” junhoe says, “maybe we should check.”  


“no, no,” jinhwan replies, “i believe you, i’ve seen you enough times to know.”  


“length?” junhoe says, almost to himself, and chanwoo presses himself closer to the wall.  


jinhwan makes an exasperated noise. “okay, junhoe, you win, gosh.”

“i love you anyways, hyung, you know that, right?”  


“chanwoo-yah, what are you doing?”  


chanwoo jumps. yunhyeong’s standing in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

“are you eavesdropping?” yunhyeong presses.  


“um.”  


“just ignore them,” yunhyeong sighs, tugging chanwoo by the arm, “they’re always doing that.”  


“ _really_?”  


“didn’t you realize by now? jinhwan’s got kind of a complex, and junhoe really likes bragging. although, it has changed a bit since you came around.”  


chanwoo kind of wants to die, because _what does yunhyeong mean since he came around._

“hm?”  


“yeah, because junhoe’s not really the tallest anymore, y’know?”  


chanwoo chokes on air.


	5. junhwanbin - sick on christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: platonic!junhwanbin  
> rating: pg  
> genre: taking care of sick jinhwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinhwan gets sick. originally posted 1/22/16

jinhwan _would_  be the one that gets sick on christmas eve, honestly.

one night he’d gone to bed with a mild sore throat, and the next day he’d slept through all of his alarms and several loud no-longer-teenage-boys-but-definitely-not-adults banging about in the morning, only waking up when junhoe actually prodded him awake with a concerned look on his face.

“hyung, are you ok? you’re sweating a lot, and you slept in.”

jinhwan wants to say he’s not feeling too bad, but his throat won’t make any noise when he opens his mouth. junhoe’s expression softens, and he pats the jinhwan-blanket-lump gently.

“i’ll get you some honey tea.”

“’s jinani-hyung up?” hanbin asks, leaning against the doorframe, still drowsy. he’s barely dressed, but jinhwan supposes that since they don’t have anything planned for the day besides practice, it doesn’t matter.

“he’s sick,” junhoe replies, pushing himself up from his squat next to jinhwan’s bed and leaving the room, presumably to go to the kitchen. this seems to awaken something in hanbin, since he straightens up and rubs his eyes, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

“hyung?”

jinhwan really wants to tell them just to go to practice, because he can probably just sleep this one off, but he knows from experience that if no one wants to do what he says, they probably won’t (and they literally _can’t_  hear him right now, anyways), and junhoe and hanbin are the most particularly stubborn of the lot.

junhoe returns with a steaming mug in hand, while hanbin rushes over to help jinhwan sit up. it really is excessive, jinhwan thinks, as hanbin’s hands do a weird uncertain hovering thing over the pillows he’s propped up, but it’s kind of nice to be spoiled every once in a while. he takes a sip of the tea (junhoe’s used too much honey).

“uh, i guess since you can’t talk, just use the chat, or something,” hanbin says, scratching the back of his head. “or, um, hold up.”

he takes his phone out of his hoodie pocket and opens up kakao, setting it so it’s a group chat for just the three of them. he sends a sticker of a sick bunny to start it off, and jinhwan rolls his eyes, using his free hand to type on his own phone.

_isn’t this a bit much?_

“nope,” junhoe replies, peering at hanbin’s screen. “you’re not dying on our watch.”

_nobody’s going to die._

“nobody’s going to die if you stay in bed and drink tea,” junhoe says firmly. “hanbin, send the rest of them away before they get infected. we’ve already been exposed.”

jinhwan thinks this is the weakest logic he’s ever heard, but hanbin’s already agreeing, jogging out the door and yelling. who runs this group, anyways?

“bobby started whining but i told him i’ll buy him ddeokbokki later,” hanbin reports back. “do we have a diagnosis, dr. koo?”

 _what on earth is this,_  jinhwan types, but his is ignored as junhoe solemnly strokes his chin.

“…sick. needs sleep and probably juk.”

_what an astute observation, please picture me saying this with no humor at all._

“hyung, why would you be laughing, anyways? this is serious. come on, june-yah, let’s make juk.”

_do either of you even know how to make it????_

his message goes unread. jinhwan lies back on his pillows and sighs, taking another long drink of tea.

at least he’s guaranteed some entertainment.

he finishes his tea (leaving the remnants of undissolved honey at the bottom) and peels off his blankets, hoping he’ll cool down enough to fall asleep again.

 

 

he’s not sure how long it’s been since he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, the dorm is very quiet, and he has an unread message on his phone.

_hyung, let us know when you’re awake. we didn’t want to wake you up_

jinhwan sighs, sending them an awakening sticker. no sooner had he pressed send did his door open, revealing hanbin and junhoe and a tray.

“were you two waiting outside?” jinhwan whispers. he is immediately shushed by hanbin.

“don’t talk, hyung. and no, of course not.”

jinhwan knows he’s lying, but he won’t push it.

there’s a fairly average-looking bowl of rice porridge on the tray, along with another cup of tea. he picks up the spoon and tastes it - it’s nothing spectacular, but at least they didn’t manage to screw it up too much.

“we put in extra ginger,” junhoe says, “because it’s supposed to be good for colds.”

jinhwan nods, taking a sip of tea. this one has a bit too much lemon in it - definitely hanbin.

“we’ll, uh, let you eat, then?” hanbin phrases it like a question. “or should we stay?”

_you can stay, just not too close._

“we can watch movies,” junhoe suggests, “that requires no effort.”

jinhwan can see hanbin’s lips twitch in protest, because he doesn’t share the same taste that jinhwan and junhoe do, but he relents.

“fine. but can we watch something that’s less sad, at least?”

junhoe shrugs, leaving to go get his ipad. he returns, setting it up on a chair and opening up netflix.

“uh… english or korean?”

“i don’t feel like reading,” hanbin says, queueing up _my sassy girl_ , “so… yeah.”

junhoe and hanbin situate themselves on the floor while the movie starts up and jinhwan eats. to jinhwan’s surprise, it’s not as awkward as it could have been, but he chalks it up to the fact that hanbin and junhoe are more alike than they realize, and the fact that both of them are quickly falling asleep.

jinhwan smiles fondly as he finishes eating, setting his tray to the side and patting both of them on the head (even though he really shouldn’t) before lying back down again.

before he knows it, he’s asleep, too.

 

 

“hyung, hyung, hyung.”

jinhwan opens his eyes again to junhoe’s and hanbin’s faces far too close to his own for comfort.

“what?” he whispers.

“merry christmas, hyung,” hanbin says.

“what?”

“we slept through the day,” junhoe clarifies. “merry christmas.”

“you too,” jinhwan replies.

“bobby’s cranky because he didn’t get to do some weird loud thing,” hanbin reports, “so he says you have to kiss him to make up for it, because if you kiss on christmas you’re supposed to be together forever.”

jinhwan makes a face, and junhoe laughs. he’s got nothing against giving into bobby’s childish wishes, but he just doesn’t quite get it sometimes. besides, he thought that was for new year’s, anyway.

“hyung, what about us?” junhoe asks, “we’re gonna be together forever too, right?”

jinhwan’s pretty sure he knows where this is going. he sighs, giving junhoe and hanbin each light pecks on the tops of their heads.

“happy now?”

hanbin grins. “yep.”

 

 

(no one is surprised when hanbin and junhoe end up sick three days later.)


	6. junhwan - there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: junhwan  
> rating: pg  
> genre: hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junhoe is there for jinhwan when he needs it. originally posted 1/5/16

They all have their off days.

Some of them show it more than others – namely, Hanbin and Junhoe, who’re both prone to fits of silent sulking or careless hostile words. They require a little more finesse to figure out what’s at the root of the problem, but their moods tend to blow over quickly.

Bobby, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, and Chanwoo, too, are obvious in their own ways – quieter, less prone to cheer or forcing it, but Jinhwan’s good at picking up on the little details.

Jinhwan likes to think the others can’t tell when he’s having issues. He’s good at pretending nothing’s wrong. It’s not like he doesn’t have problems, but with age comes experience, and with experience comes learning ways to keep things under wraps when they need to be. He plays the eldest hyung role well, taking the little jabs the others always throw his way in stride, always willing to lend a listening ear when needed.

Sometimes, though, there are bad days.

Days where everything feels like it’s going wrong. It starts small, like oversleeping ten minutes and finding a bit of hair that just _won’t lie flat_. Somewhere along the lines, it escalates – Bobby going a little too far in his teasing, Hanbin whining about something that really doesn’t need to be whined about, small spats among the members that really aren’t a big deal but something that Jinhwan just doesn’t want to deal with. On the really bad days, the demons of insecurity start invading his brain again. He’s short, not terribly attractive, vocal abilities average… the list goes on.

It’s on those days, though, that Jinhwan usually notices a certain pair of eyes fixed on him. Jinhwan’s tempted to remind him to focus on other things, but it’s hard not to indulge in being looked after, taken care of for once.

“Hyung,” Junhoe will say, and he’ll give Jinhwan a piece of fishcake from his ramyeon, or sit on the floor to make room for him on the sofa. He never makes a big deal out of it, but Jinhwan notices all the same.

“Thanks, June-yah,” he’ll tell the younger later, and Junhoe will scoff, because _hyung, what are you thanking me for?_

Usually, that’s all Jinhwan needs. Some nights, though, when even small comforts seem like they aren’t enough, Jinhwan will tiptoe into the biggest room late at night, climb the ladder of the bunk bed as quietly as he can, and slip under the covers. Junhoe’s arm will wrap around him wordlessly, Jinhwan’s head fitting easily under his chin.

“’night, hyung,” Junhoe will mumble sleepily, easily slipping back into sleep. Jinhwan takes a little longer to drift off, but counting the beats of Junhoe’s heart against his back lulls him under faster than any lullaby.

Junhoe never says anything about it in the morning, but sometimes he’ll mutter _love you hyung_ or _hyung, fighting!_ under his breath _,_ when he thinks Jinhwan is still asleep.

And Jinhwan will smile to himself, because he knows that even when things seem like they’ll never look up, he’ll always have a place with Junhoe.


	7. bobdong - ugly sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: bobdong  
> rating: pg  
> genre: fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bobdong and ugly christmas sweaters. originally posted 12/20/16.

donghyuk really shouldn’t be surprised, given bobby’s propensity for ugly and extra-large clothing (not necessarily at the same time, but often enough).

and yet, when bobby presents him with a slightly wrinkled shopping bag one afternoon, donghyuk raises an eyebrow in slight confusion.

“hyung, what’s the meaning of… this?” he asks, reaching inside and pulling out a lurid red and green mass of fabric.  


“ugly christmas sweaters!” bobby grins, looking very pleased with himself. “it’s an american tradition, you know.”  


“i do know,” donghyuk replies, shaking it out and holding it in front of him. “i lived in america for a while, remember?”  


“yeah, but i did for longer, so i’m the authority.”  


clearly, this argument makes zero sense, but donghyuk just lets out a soft chuckle in response.

“i got one too,” bobby continues, taking another sweater out of the bag. “we can be ugly together!”  


“you’re not ugly, hyung,” donghyuk replies, the words coming out easily, so often-said.  


bobby shrugs. “yeah, well, if you say so, donggu-yah.”

the latter half of his sentence is muffled by the fabric of the sweater as bobby pulls it gracelessly over his head, the excess material dwarfing his lean frame.

bobby looks at donghyuk expectantly, and the younger laughs, putting his own sweater on. it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world (donghyuk suspects bobby just bought something cheap from one of the many street stalls in dongdaemun), but it seems warm enough, and if the look on bobby’s face is any indicator, it’s exactly what the elder was hoping.

“c’mon,” bobby says, taking donghyuk’s hand. “let’s go watch christmas movies and eat snacks and ignore junhoe when he makes fun of us.”  


“you do realize this just another reason he’s awkward with you,” donghyuk sighs, but lets himself be tugged along to the living room. bobby sprawls across the sofa, donghyuk settling down next to him - a familiar position for the both of them.  


bobby queues up some american movie, then wraps an arm around donghyuk’s shoulders, pulling him close. donghyuk leans into the touch, a soft smile making its way across his lips.

(junhoe does, in fact, give them a weird look as he passes by the living room about halfway through the movie, but doesn’t end up saying anything for once. donghyuk wonders if maybe this is one of those christmas miracles.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me in the comments or on twitter @[loverikonic](http://twitter.com/loverikonic)!!


End file.
